Payback
by poisongirl4
Summary: Randy is devistated when Cody is brually beated by Batista, can he make it up to him? SLASH m/m sex. Cody Rhodes/Randy Orton. mentions of Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton/John Cena


Payback

Randy paced back and forth over the same spot on the locker room floor, the same spot he had been pacing over for the last 20 minutes, his fists balled and his jaw set in that particular way that always signified trouble to come.

He was furious, furious with Dave yes, but more furious with himself for letting this happen, furious with himself for making this happen. The fact that it was for the greater good of the team, of his Legacy, really didn't help right now, it was his entire fault that his boy was hurt and he was fuming.

That was his boy, his precious Cody that Randy had sent out there, that he had thrown ferociously to the wolves, knowing exactly what would happen as soon as Batista got him alone in that steel cage. It had been too much for Randy to bare and he had found himself down at ringside, pleading and begging for Cody to get up, to escape, but that hadn't happened. He had watched in horror as his boy was brutalized by the animal, tossed around the cage like a tiger with a piece of meat and then slammed through the mat for the pin.

He replayed every second of the horrific event in his mind over and over again as he paced back and forth waiting for Cody to come back to them from the medic's room. Seeing the look of agony on Cody's face again and again as he was pinned, those normally sparkling blue eyes, dull and glazed as Dave brutally covered him. A chill ran through his whole body and down his spine as he realised just how much this boy affected him, the thought of Cody hurt terrified him, made him feel physically sick.

Until Cody had come into his life barely two years ago he hadn't realised that is was possible to care for someone else the way he cared for Cody. it was so easy, so natural with Cody, for as long as Randy could remember he had always wanted to look after him, protect him and that first night Cody had tentatively kissed him all those months ago, wide blue eyes full of uncertainly, it had been so easy, just another extension of his love and affection for his boy.

Thinking back he really never thought that he would be the kind to be gentle or thoughtful in bed, but Cody had changed all that, showed him sides of himself that he didn't even know were there and every time he laid him softly down and slid into that completely willing body all he could think about was Cody, taking care of him and loving him completely. But that's not what he had done today, it was his fault that Cody was injured and that crushed him inside, made his heart ache.

All these thoughts span round his head a mile a minute as he paced the locker room over and over again. His mind suddenly switched to John. What would John think?

He knew exactly what john would think, he could almost see the disappointed look on that handsome face when he found out what Randy had done, how he had sent Cody out there to be destroyed by Batista. He know John would have never done it, never, not even if it meant that Dave was going into the pay per view over confident, lulled into a false sense of security that would ultimately be his downfall.

John would know that he hadn't forced Cody to go out there, to put himself on the line like that, John knew quite well that Cody would do absolutely anything for Randy and that made it so much worse somehow.

Randy smiled slightly totally lost in his self deprecating thoughts. John, his conscious, his ying to Randy's yang, his soul mate. Together they made each other whole. No one understood just what went on in Randy's head like john did, and he truly thought that no one ever would. Without John Randy wasn't complete, he knew that he and john would be together until the day they died and past that, their souls were made for each other.

He recalled the day that he has sat john down in their plush living room and told him that he had strong feelings for Cody and he intended to act upon them, he had been terrified of John's reaction, terrified that john would scream and leave him for good, but he just couldn't hide his love for the boy any longer, least of all from john. He needn't have worried, as usual John knew Randy better than he knew himself. John told him that he knew exactly how Randy felt about Cody, that it was written all over his face whenever the boy was around and that he was willing to let it happen. He was just pleased that Randy had finally come and talked to him about it.

That was the day that Randy knew for sure that he and John would be together forever. John was so supremely confident in their love that he didn't feel the least bit threatened by the boy. If anything Randy and Cody's relationship had brought them even closer together. Seeing the way Randy cared for Cody melted his heart, he was so happy that Randy could finally show that side of his personality to the world, it made them stronger, truly complete.

Randy's thoughts flashed to Cody and the pain he must be in after all that punishment, he sat down on the bench, his head in his hands. He glanced up and caught teddy's gaze, a fresh wave of nausea washed over him as he saw the look in those deep soulful eyes and he felt totally ashamed. "How must Teddy be feeling after what I did?" he thought.

Teddy just sat on the opposite bench, his hands clasped in front of him as he watched Randy pace. He didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say, he knew from past experience that trying to talk to randy when he was in this state was a bad idea, especially when it was himself that he was angry with, his defences would be totally up and Teddy would get nowhere.

So he just sat, watching Randy pace, watching the different emotions playing out on his perfect face. He hated randy right then, hated him so much for sending Cody out there, for purposefully letting him get hurt. His Cody, his boy, his best friend and his true love.

Teddy's thoughts flickered from Randy's state of mind to Cody, the boy who had stolen his heart when they were just children. All of the best times in teddy's life and some of the worst ones had involved Cody, no matter what happened in his life; Cody was his constant, his rock. He knew that he'd never get by without him. No one got Ted like Cody did, no one else had ever cracked through that hard exterior, that shield that Teddy had put up to the rest of the world. Just one goofy grin from his boy and he crumbled, he could never deny Cody anything. And that's why all those years ago, when they we still finding their feet in life, when Cody had kissed him and despite his strong religious views, he had let him. His love for Cody transcended everything.

He knew for a fact that night all those years ago that his feelings for Cody weren't wrong. That he and Cody were made for each other.

Looking at Randy again he thought back to the day Cody had told him about Randy. How they had always been something there between them and now that they were all working and travelling together, Cody really wanted to find out what that was.

A frown appeared on teddy's face has he remembered just how destroyed he'd been by Cody's revelation , he couldn't believe that his Cody could want someone else, especially Randy, a man that Teddy had always felt in competition with for Cody's affections down the years. But when he was really truthful with himself, he couldn't deny that Cody and Randy had something very special and as usual there was no way he could ever say no to Cody.

After many months of heartache and self doubt, and many late night chats with John, Teddy finally realised that Randy was really no threat to him. That because Cody's love for him ran so deep Cody felt that he could peruse this relationship with Randy, not because his feelings for Teddy were in any way diminishing.

Slowly teddy had acclimatized to the new and very foreign situation, finally realizing that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him and his relationship with Cody. It had brought situations and emotions that Teddy had never imagined he would ever experience or feel and ultimately it had brought him and Cody closer. Sometimes he would gaze at his boy and wonder how on earth with his super conservative southern upbringing he had ended up in an open relationship with three guys, and then he remembered that he could never deny his boy anything.

They were a family, a very unconventional one, but a family none the less and Teddy couldn't be happier.

He was dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of the locker room door opening and in stumbled a bruised and sweaty Cody, he was pale and holding his ribs, clearly in pain. He smiled weakly at the both of them before shutting the door and hissing in pain as his body twisted. Randy rushed forward and in a second he had Cody cradled in his arms, his legs over one arm and the other holding the back of Cody's neck softly. He pulled Cody's battered body close to his own, holding the small frame tight.

Cody gasped and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck, he snuggled into Randy's neck inhaling his comforting scent deep into his lungs, the unique scent always made him feel better and calmed him. Randy slowly carried Cody through the locker room to the back and into the shower room, kicking the door open with his foot as they went.

With Cody's cold, sweaty body still clinging to him, Randy clumsily turned on one of the huge showers, turning the heat up high. He stood facing the showers so that Cody could get all of the spray, washing away all the sweat and ring grime and soothing Cody's battered muscles. Cody groaned into Randy's neck as his bruised body began to loosen up.  
"Randy?" he whispered quietly, lifting his head to see the look of total devastation in Randy's eyes. Watery eyes full of tears ready to spill, tears that Cody knew would never fall in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Codes" Randy all but sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'll never ask you to do anything like that ever again, can you ever forgive me baby?"

The pleading look in Randy's eyes was one that Cody had never seen before and his chest tightened as he stared back into those steely pools.

"I'm ok Randy, really, just a little bruised. You can put me down you know" Cody giggled  
"I'm not going to break"

For the first time that night Randy's face broke out into a small smile  
"I know baby, I know. I was just so worried about you, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you" randy whispered almost crying again as he placed a soft kiss to Cody's temple, Cody nuzzled into Randy's soft lips, loving the feeling of randy's lips on him.

Teddy's breath hitched as he watched the tender exchange from the shower room door. He wanted nothing more than to take Cody in his own arms and soothe him until he felt better, but this was Randy's time, Randy fault and he had to be the one to comfort Cody this time.

He watched, totally captivated as Randy kissed Cody again, this time on the lips the pain he was feeling evident in the needy kiss. Soft and tender, but so passionate. Cody opened up for Randy and melted into his embrace as Randy tried to convey all his hurt and pain to Cody with this one kiss, taking both Cody and Teddy's breath away as he did.

Randy broke the kiss gasping for air, kissing little butterfly kisses across Cody's cheek and nose. Before resting their foreheads together and staring into those ocean blue eyes, sparkling like the sun as always.

Randy's eyes darkened "I was so scared when I saw you just lying there" Randy confessed.  
Cody smiled, stroking his hand slowly down Randy cheek, their heads still pressed together "really Randy I'm fine, it had to be done, I know. You're going to destroy him on Sunday anyway, now put me down"

Cody saw the flash of anger that passed through Randy's stormy eyes as he thought about what he was going to do to the Animal, he was going to tear him apart for this.

"Randy?" Cody said seeing the faraway look in Randy's eyes  
"oh sorry baby" Randy whispered, shaking the ugly thoughts out of his mind, they were not for now, now was for Cody and making him feel better.

Randy gently placed Cody's feet back on the floor keeping hold of his arms to make sure he was steady. Cody closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the strong hot spray on his painful back.  
"Fuuuuck Randy" he groaned leaning into Randy's hard body as the soothing spray worked out some of the knots.

Randy's hands trailed down Cody's sides coming to rest on his slight hips as his mouth found Cody's neck, latching on and slurping noisily, reviling in the salty taste on Cody's skin. Randy's whole body tensed as the taste of his boy washed over his taste buds, he growled as he fell to his knees, hitting the tiled floor hard.

"Careful baby!" Cody cooed as randy hit the floor, staring down affectionately into those lust filled glazed eyes. Cody's breath hitched as he saw the look in randy's eyes, he know that look all too well and it gave him butterflies in his belly every time. It always amazed Cody how easily Randy could get completely lost in his passion, so totally consumed by it that everything else in the world faded into the background, it made Cody feel like they were they only two people in the world and his heart swelled.

Randy's hands reached for Cody's tiny black trunks, his long fingers grazing the skin above the waistband, a silent plea for Cody to let him continue. Cody smiled down shyly and nodded, he didn't know why, but Randy always asked Cody if he could touch him. Every time they were together he would look Cody in the eye and ask him if he could kiss him, could touch him or fuck him as if he still wasn't sure that he was allowed to touch him like that. Cody noticed that Randy never did this with Teddy or John and it always sent sparks of electricity straight to his cock.

Cody moaned loudly as Randy hooked his thumbs into his tiny trunks and pulled them down, leaving Cody in just his bright blue thong, slowly he lifted each of Cody's shaky legs removing the trunks completely.

Teddy and Randy both gasped as they looked over Cody's toned, lean body, both drinking him in hungrily. Teddy's hand trailed slowly down his Legacy shirt clad abs, his breath hitched as he realised that he didn't know who he was more envious of, Randy or Cody. His hand reached for his crotch and he palmed his growing erection lightly through the thin material, his eyes never leaving the display in front of him.

Randy eyes trailed slowly up and down Cody's body, he loved Cody's body, so lithe and slightly feminine at times, but totally male and growing all the time. He smiled to himself as his eyes traced the now very visibly etched six pack on Cody's belly, bring his hand up he grazed it with a feather touch before moving to the deep hiplines forming a perfect path to Cody's ever growing erection.

Randy licked his finger, tracing it down Cody's right hip line leaving a sticky trail, Cody gasped as Randy leaned in and licked up the sticky trail. Turning his head, Randy nuzzled into Cody's thong clad crotch, mouthing his hard cock through the constrictive material. Cody panted as he thrust his hips forward trying to feel more of that wonderful sensation.

"Steady baby" Randy whispered into Cody's crotch, hooking his fingers in the tiny string underwear he pulled them down slowly over Cody's straining cock and down his thighs, scraping his nails on the soft flesh as he went. Kissing a string of butterfly kisses all the way down Cody's legs and back up as he discarded the underwear.

Back eye level with Cody's crotch, randy eyed his leaking cock hungrily before burying his face in the flesh between Cody's cock and thigh. He bit down hard, sucking and slobbering at the soft tan flesh, marking him, making Cody his.

Randy's tongue felt like fire on Cody's skin, there were nights when Randy would simply lick and kiss the whole of his body, worshiping him with his mouth and Cody loved it.

Randy's hands reached out for Cody's hips, holding them firmly and kneading the delicate flesh. Placing soft kisses to his navel Randy looked up to Cody, "I want you to fuck my mouth, I want you to fuck my mouth hard and fast, please Cody. I need this" he whispered, the longing evident in his voice.

Cody's eyes widened and he blushed slightly, he had never done anything like that before, not even with Teddy.  
Seeing Cody's hesitation Randy again spoke up "please Codes, please" he whispered again as his head moved forward and he took the tip of Cody's now straining cock in his mouth.

Randy was expert at giving head, he prided himself on being the best that anyone had ever had in their life, he was completely unabashed and uninhibited when giving someone head, totally focused on giving them the best orgasm their lives and screaming his name so loud that the whole block would hear, Randy got such a kick out of that.

But this wasn't about amazing pleasure, it wasn't about randy giving Cody the best head of his life like it had been so many times before. This was about payback, about Randy needing to feel like Cody had taken something back from him after he had sent him out there to get beaten. He wanted Cody to hurt him, to use him like he felt he had used Cody tonight. Something Cody wasn't comfortable with, he know what had gone on tonight and he was more than willing to take a beating for Randy and the good of his family, for the good of Legacy.

As Randy began his torturously slowly decent down Cody's shaft, Cody couldn't help but feel that as usual, Randy would get his way.

Cody trembled and grabbed on to Randy's shoulder for support as Randy traced the underside of Cody's cock with his tongue painfully slow. He always liked to start off like that, he knew how it drove Cody wild, the slower the better, tasting every ridged detail all the way to Cody's leaking tip.

Cody let out a strangled yelp as Randy closed his mouth around the whole of his engorged tip, sucking hard. He let Cody's cock go with a pop, sucking the small drops of precum into his mouth mixing it with his abundant saliva. He opened his mouth and smirked showing Cody the mixture as he rolled it around on his tongue.

Cody's cock twitched against his tummy, leaking again as he watched Randy's audacious act of lust, he couldn't help but think that Randy was made for this, built for such delicious acts of sin.

Randy saw the passion and fire dancing in Cody's eyes as he gazed up at him, saw how much Cody wanted him. With another smirk he spat the mixture in his mouth all over Cody's cock, licking around the tip and then diving back down the whole shaft, spreading the mixture as he descended until the head of Cody's cock hit the back of his throat.

Cody was panting now, whispering incoherent words and gripping onto the back of randy's head for dear life. Randy was working his cock so perfectly he really didn't think he could last much longer. Suddenly the glorious hot friction and that tell tale tightness in his gut were gone. His eyes shot open and he stared down at Randy wondering why he has stopped.

Randy gazed back up at him, placing his hands on his backside he pulled him forwards sharply "please Cody, please fuck my mouth" he hissed "you know I can take it baby" he grinned before pulling Cody forward strongly again, this time opening his mouth wide and relaxing his throat so that Cody's whole solid shaft rammed into his mouth and down his throat.

Cody cried out, throwing his head back in complete ecstasy smacking it hard on the shower head. Randy pulled back "fuck baby! Are you ok?"  
"Couldn't be better" Cody said looking down with a lazy grin on his face.  
Randy giggled "well that's ok them little one"

Cody watched as Randy's eyes flashed, darkening slightly, trailing his eyes back down his boys hot body "right then" he whispered as he dug his nails into Cody's smooth backside, forcing his whole body forwards and his rigid cock straight down his throat.  
"Now fuck my mouth" he growled around Cody's shaft.

The vibrations stent a jolt of pleasure through Cody's whole body and he trust forward burying his shaft deep in randy's throat.  
"oh my fucking god Randy, so fucking good" Cody whimpered "so fucking good" he said over and over again as he began to thrust slowly in and out of Randy's open throat.

Randy braced himself going completely rigid and started breathing heavily through his nose on each of Cody's back thrusts, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks.  
"Harder" he growled grabbing Cody's hips and thrusting him faster into his mouth. Cody screamed his name as he finally lost control and pounded into Randy tight throat. 

Randy growled around Cody, unable to say anything else as Cody mercilessly slammed in and out of his throat.

Randy took it all and wanted more, he sucked harder and faster letting his saliva drip out of his mouth and down his chin, spreading it down Cody's shaft with every energetic thrust forward.

Cody opened his eyes and looked down completely fascinated with the sight below him, Randy knelt completely open for him, taking all he had to give him and loving every minute. The whole of his slick shaft disappearing in and out of randy's swollen lips as almost too much for Cody.

He glanced up and finally noticed Teddy stood in the doorway, his bright blue eyes were boring holes in to the pair in the shower, his trunks were round his thighs, his thick cock that Cody loved so much jutting out from that perfect torso.

He held his shirt up with one hand, his other hand jacking himself furiously in time with Cody's thrusts into Randy's mouth. Cody could see how close teddy was, he knew Teddy so well that he could tell he wasn't going to last much longer either. His fist clenched so tight around his rock hard shaft jacking himself hard, that shine of sweat on his brow, Cody was sure he could almost see the head of Teddy's huge cock pulse with every thrust into his fist.

Their eyes met and sparks went off between them, both redoubling their efforts.  
"I love you" Cody mouthed "I love you so much"  
"I know" Teddy mouthed back smiling wryly.

Randy groaned around Cody's shaft again, his battered throat was beginning to really hurt, every thrust of Cody's solid dick now ripping at the soft flesh in his throat. His jaw ached and his lips were swollen and raw, but there was no way he was letting up. His own painfully hard erection, throbbing in his trunks, went unnoticed.

This was his punishment for letting Cody get hurt, this was all about his boy, he would not allow himself get off tonight, he didn't deserve it.

All these thoughts raced through his head as he tried to relax his throat further the ease the pain. Cody was close, he could tell. He was moaning incoherently and his right leg was trembling just like it did every time Cody came.

Randy ran his hand up Cody's rippling torso, brushing a rock hard nipple of the way passed, up to his mouth, quickly putting 3 fingers into Cody's wide open mouth. Cody immediately started sucking on the digits, slicking them up good, he knew exactly what Randy had planned and he just hoped he could hold out until he could do it.

Randy pulled his saliva soaked fingers out of Cody's mouth and wasted no time in thrusting two of them into Cody's tight ass, working them in and out in time with Cody's vigorous thrusts into his mouth. Deeper and deeper randy thrust his fingers into Cody's pliant body and deeper and deeper Cody thrust his pulsating shaft into Randy's abused throat.

Finally Randy reached his target, growling around Cody's straining shaft as he dug his fingers hard into Cody's sweet spot. The combination of sensation, Randy's hot wet heat of his throat, the delicious burn in his ass and the reverberation of randy's growls through his entire body sent him over the edge and he screamed Randy's name as he shot stream after stream of hot cum down randy's throat. His whole body racked with spasms as he rode out one of the most powerful orgasms of his life.

Randy flinched as Cody's cum burnt his battered throat on the way down, Cody's flaccid cock finally falling from his red, swollen lips. He coughed trying to swallow it all down, but his abused throat wouldn't allow it. Spluttering he spat the remains of Cody's cum along with blood from his throat onto the shower room floor, watching as it spread through the water making pretty patterns as it disappeared down the plug hole.  
"Fuck randy!" Cody yelled, snapping out of his post orgasmic bliss quickly when he saw the blood.  
"No, no baby" Randy croaked "it's what I wanted"

Randy dragged Cody down to the floor and held him tight, Cody bit his lip tracing Randy's swollen bruised ones with his finger.  
"I love you" he whispered before kissing Randy sweetly on the lips.

A groan from behind them pulled them out of their moment and they both looked up just in time to see Teddy cumming hard all over himself and the floor, almost howling as he milked every last drop out of his softening cock before opening his eyes and smiling down at the pair on the floor with a lazy grin.

"See something you liked Teddybear?" Randy giggled  
Still panting heavily Teddy replied "you know what seeing you two together does to me"

Standing and finally stripping out of his soaking shirt and trunks, Randy held his hand out to teddy  
"come on Teddy, let's get you two cleaned up" he said with a wink, pulling Teddy into the shower with him and Cody.


End file.
